The Movie: Special Edition
'Disc 1' 'Commentary #1' Commentary by Geoffrey Sax (Director). Recorded 8/3/01. (2001) 'Commentary #2' Commentary by Paul McGann (The Doctor), Sylvester McCoy (The Doctor), Nicholas Briggs (Moderator). (2009) 'The Seven Year Hitch' Ed Stradling documents Philip Segal’s quest to return Doctor Who to the screen. Featuring Philip Segal (Executive Producer), Jo Wright (Executive Producer), Peter Cregeen (BBC Director of Programmes), Alan Yentob (BBC1 Controller), Matthew Jacobs (Writer) and long-time Doctor Who director Graeme Harper. Narrated by Amanda Drew. Camera: John Kelly, Mark Gill; Consultant: Gary Gillatt; Graphics: Michael Dinsdale @ Farmergeddon; Music: Kevin MacLeod; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Footage & Stills Courtesy Of: BBC Television, James Arnold Baker, Tony Greenwood, Julian Knott, Roger Laughton, Peter Wagg, Jo Wright; With Thanks To: Kevin Jon Davies, Andrew Pixley, Gary Russell, Jim Sangster, Peter Ware; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Writer/Producer: Ed Stradling. (53’55” | 16:9 | 2010) 'The Doctor's Strange Love' Writers Joseph Lidster and Simon Guerrier discuss how they stopped worrying and learned to love Doctor Who: The Movie with comedian Josie Long. Camera: Steve Broster, Russell Parker; Online Editor: Ed Stradling; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Editor/Producer: James Goss. (17’12” | 16:9 | 2010) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Music: John Debney. Thanks To: BBC Photograph Library, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Producer: Paul Shields. (3’48” | 4:3 | 2010) Isolated Score The soundtrack music composed by John Debney is available on an isolated audio track. Four Audio Tracks In a Dream (3'50"), Ride into the Moonlight (3'25"), All Dressed Up (1'58"), Auld Lang Syne (0'43"). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Niall Boyce providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. 'Radio Times Billings' Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Coming Soon A preview of The Seeds of Doom. The trailer for this story is available on Time and the Rani. (0'52" | 4:3 | 2010) 'Disc 2' Pre Production 'Paul McGann Audition' Paul McGann’s original audition reel taken from a low-quality VHS source. (7’40” | 4:3 | 1995) 'VFX Tests June 1994' Early video effects tests by Amblin Imaging in 1994, featuring the ‘Spider Dalek’ design. (0’51” | 4:3 | 1994) 'VFX March 1996' Video effects build-ups preserved as mute timecoded ‘work in progress’ shots from the CGI department. (2’34” | 4:3 | 1996) Production 'Electronic Press Kit' Used by Fox in 1996, this includes a short documentary and interview segments to allow other broadcasters to put together their own packages about Doctor Who: The Movie. Including interviews with Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Daphne Ashbrook, Geoffrey Sax, Eric Roberts, Philip Segal. (15’24" | 4:3 | 1996) Behind the Scenes Behind the scenes location footage looking at the shooting of three scenes: the Doctor being gunned down, the encounter with the cop and the Master taking over Bruce’s body. (4'48" | 4:3 | 1996) Philip Segal Tours the TARDIS Set Philip Segal introduces the new TARDIS set. (2'35" | 4:3 | 1996) Alternate Takes An earlier version of Grave and the Doctor in the hospital lift and an extension to the scene featuring the motorcycle traffic cop. (1’05” | 4:3 | 1996) Special Features BBC Trails Trailers for the 1996 BBC transmission. (1'02" | 4:3 | 1996) 'Who Peter 1989-2009' The second part of this documentary, exploring the special relationship between Doctor Who and Blue Peter during the ‘new series years’. With Russell T. Davies, Richard Marson, Edward Russell, , William Grantham and John Bell. Presented by Gethin Jones. Consultant: Richard Marson; Additional Research: Richard Bignell; Very Special Thanks To: Andrew Pixley, Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu, Steve Roberts, Steve Thompson, Edward Russell, Tom Spilsbury, Kirsty Harrison, Helen Wright, Peter Ware, Tim Levell, Joe McCulloch, Ruth McGarahan, Jonathan Barden; Camera: Jeremy Bishop; Sound: Milos Momcilovic; Lighting Supervisor: Gary Nesbitt; Runners: James Dawson, Maria Bouttaci, Amanda Cuttell; Animation: Qurios; Model Builder: Nick Patrick; Animator: Niel Bushnell; Graphics: Mark Lediard; Dubbing Mixer: Peter Groom; Editor: Richard Alderson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Writer/Producer/Director: Chris Chapman. A Dene Films Production. (26’45” | 16:9 | 2010) 'The Wilderness Years' In the years between the end of the classic series and the broadcast of Doctor Who: The Movie, Doctor Who survived in print, video and audio, kept alive by fans who were determined not to let it die. With Peter Cregeen, John Freeman, Tom Spilsbury, Peter Darvill-Evans, Justin Richards, Andrew Cartmel, Keith Barnfather, Andrew Cartmel, Kevin Jon Davies and Jason Haigh-Ellery. Narrated by Glen Allen. With Thanks To: Tom Finnis, James Fitzpatrick, Cathryn Miller, Ed Stradling, Paul Vanezis; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Conceived and Co-produced by Richard Molesworth; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (23’32” | 16:9 | 2010) 'Stripped For Action: The Eighth Doctor' The final part of the series looking at The Doctor’s adventures in comic-strip form. With Scott Gray, Gary Russell, Alan Barnes, Clayton Hickman, Lee Sullivan, Martin Geraghty, Roger Langridge, Paul Scoones and Jeremy Bentham. Thanks To: Panini Comics, Peter Ware; Camera: Rorie Sherwood; Sound: Steven Townsend; Head of Post-Production: Jon Hunwick; Lead Editor: Sarah Morgan; Editors: Steve Waltham, Daniel Strangleman, Alex Boutchier, Tony Paige; Sound Supervisor and Music: Andreas Williamson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producers: Anthony Caulfield, Laura May Hards; Director: Marcus Hearn. (19’48” | 16:9 | 2009) 'Tomorrow's Times: The Eighth Doctor' A look back at contemporary coverage of Doctor Who: The Movie in newspapers and other publications. Presented by Nicholas Courtney. Voices: Claire Louise Amias, Kate Brown, David Morley Hale, Jonathan Rigby, Keith Wickham; Thanks To: The British Library, Doctor Who Magazine, Peter Ware; Autoscript: Liz Hughes; Opening Titles: Richard Adamson; Online Edit & Graphics: Thiago Amendoeira; Sound: Andreas Williamson; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Rorie Sherwood; Writer/Director: Marcus Hearn. (10’50” | 16:9 | 2010) Easter Egg Archive interview with Philip Segal. Camera: Keith Barnfather; With Thanks To: Philip Segal, Shaun Lyon, Robert D. Franks. "On the Special Features menu, highlight Who Peter 1989-2009 and navigate left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo." (09’01" | 4:3 | 2001) Easter Egg 2 Matthew Jacobs recalls his earliest memory of Doctor Who. "On the Production menu, highlight Alternate Takes and navigate right to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo" (02'04" | 16:9 | 2010) Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE Movie SE